Story of A Girl
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: He just wanted her to be happy again. Evan/Kelly. Christmas present for Katie, oneshot.


_A/N: For Katie as part of the Rev Secret Santa Project! It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!_

_Pairing: Evan/Kelly, mentions of Kelly/Randy_

_Song used is "Story of a Girl" by Nine Days

* * *

_

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

Kelly Kelly definitely wasn't what she pretended to be. When she was in front of a packed arena, in front of the thousands of WWE fans, she was perky and bubbly. She always gave her all and poured her heart and soul into her matches, even if she didn't win. Her cute smile and infectious nature was what her co-workers and friends loved most about her. If anything, she was the girl you could count on to cheer everyone up.

_(Evan's POV)_

I fell in love with her from the start. Okay, so it wasn't like love at first sight, as the saying goes, but it was pretty close. We met backstage at an ECW show, back before I was drafted to RAW. She was there visiting a couple of the Superstars, and she looked so happy and beautiful. We became really close friends, and it wasn't long before we both agreed that we were ready to take it to the next level—that is, from friendship to an actual relationship. But there was one thing stopping us; one thing standing in our way.

The one obstacle that kept us from being together at first? Randy Orton.

I couldn't stand the guy. Everyone knew he was a jerk, and although we'd never had any problems with each other, I'd heard the stories about his horrible temper and the way he treated the other Superstars and Divas. And the first time he saw Kelly and me talking, he flipped out. Like, totally freaked on her. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

We didn't speak much after that, because according to Kelly, Randy had "forbidden" her to talk to me. Luckily we had each other's cell numbers, so we could text and Tweet to each other. Randy was clueless when it came to social networking sites, which was a good thing for both of us. I never once brought up the subject of her leaving him, because I mean, I knew what she'd say. I could tell she was scared to death of him.

I'd seen photos of Randy and Kelly together, and they were interesting because while Randy always looked happy…., Kelly was miserable. She tried to mask this with a bright smile, but it wasn't the same one she wore when she was in the ring. This one was a mask, one that hid her true feelings about Orton. He controlled everything, from what she wore to who she talked to, and it pissed me off.

I wanted so much to help her, but I didn't know how.

(_End POV_)

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears_

Kelly sighed sadly as she laced up her boots. Another day, another show. She stared at herself in the mirror, rather critically, as she applied another layer of mascara, and pushed her hair back. Randy was supposed to meet her before the show—apparently he had something important to tell her. She could feel her stomach churning as she thought about it, because with Randy, it was never good. What had she done this time? Had her skirt been too short? Was her lunch date with Candice a problem? Kelly knew that Randy didn't really like her. Whatever it was, Kelly hoped it would be over with quickly.

She was tired of waking up every morning and expecting things to be different, only to find herself in tears by the end of the day.

_Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_Before the show…._

"I can't do this anymore, Randy," the petite blonde insisted, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You have to be joking," Randy replied smoothly, his face expressionless. "I got you this far. Without me, you wouldn't even have a career."

That infuriated Kelly. How dare he insinuate that he was the reason she'd made it into the WWE? They'd reached out to her, thanks to her working her ass off with her modeling career. Randy had had absolutely nothing to do with it, and Kelly couldn't believe that he was trying to take credit for it.

"No, Randy, this is it. This has to stop." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them back up and meeting Randy's cold, icy, blue ones.

"I think we should see other people." She said it as nicely as possible, so as not to set Randy off, but her plan backfired. Angrily, Randy slammed his fist into the wall behind her.

"I KNEW you were cheating on me!" He stepped forward and grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You whore!"

Kelly whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was much too strong for her to fight off.

"Randy, I—"

"Who is he? I'll kill him!"

The blonde was on the verge of tears now.

"Leave the lady alone."

Kelly almost breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the voice. _Evan. _She was so happy she could kiss him.

Randy simply chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, Bourne? Kelly's _my _girlfriend, and this is none of your business." He let go of Kelly and inched toward Evan. "I suggest you leave."

Evan stood firmly in place, not backing down at all.

"I'm not going anywhere, Orton."

Randy's eyes darted from the smaller man, to Kelly, and then back again.

"Kelly, you need to make a decision, right now!" He seethed as he stared at his girlfriend. "Him…or me."

Dead silence followed. It was almost dangerously quiet. Finally, _finally, _Kelly broke the silence. She moved next to Evan and took his hand, a breath escaping her lips.

"Him."

Evan cast a steely gaze in Randy's direction.

"Fine." Randy held his hands up. "Don't come begging when it doesn't work out. You're dead to me, Kelly." Without another word, he stormed off, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him.

Once he was gone, Evan chuckled and took Kelly's hand.

"Hey there, beautiful. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Kelly smiled back.

"I'd like that."

_This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles _


End file.
